AWAL
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Dulu, kau sering cemburu padanya'kan? Apa sekarang juga kau akan cemburu di sana? Hah, pertanyaan bodoh. Mana mungkin kau cemburu. Memberiku kabar saja tidak. Sekuel dari fict 'AKHIR.' RnR. ShikaNaru, slight SasuNaru. No ShoAi. Don't Like! DON'T READ.


**AWAL**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Shikamaru – Naruto **(female)**, slight Sasuke – Naruto **(female)**

**Rating**: T aja, aman

a/n: OOC, typo (s), no shoai, dan ini merupakan fict request-an kalian yang ingin dibuatkan sekuel dari fict saya yang berjudul "AKHIR."

**Don't Like. Don't Read.**

**oxoxoxo** selamat membaca **xoxoxo**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang merapatkan mantel birunya. Suhu malam hari di kota Konoha benar-benar dingin. Jelas saja, salju selalu turun mengingat ini adalah bulan Desember. Gadis yang berusia 20 tahun itu berhenti di sebuah Taman. Taman yang terlihat cantik dengan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi dan juga butiran putih yang terdapat di pepohonan yang berada di Taman itu.

Gadis manis itu menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya yang terasa beku. Dia lupa memakai sarung tangan. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu tiba-tiba tergerai begitu angin menerpa rambutnya. Melepaskan ikatan rambutnya yang terbang ke dekat kaki seseorang.

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang, terdiam, ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Melihat seorang gadis dengan _background _Taman yang cantik dengan lampu warna-warni. Pemuda itu berdehem untuk menghilangkan sensasi aneh yang baru saja muncul di perutnya. Dia melangkah mendekati gadis manis di depannya. Ya, setelah dia mengambil sebuah ikat rambut yang tadi terbang ke kakinya.

Gadis manis berambut pirang itu berusaha menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya. Tapi, tidak bisa, yang ada dia kedinginan. "Angin menyebalkan," ucapnya kesal seraya kembali menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba terdiam, ketika ada tangan yang menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi matanya.

"Merepotkan," ucap pemuda yang baru saja menyingkirkan helaian rambut gadis itu.

Gadis yang memiliki mata biru cantik itu menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang dia kenal sebagai sahabatnya itu. "Kau terlambat, Shika."

Niat untuk mengembalikan ikat rambut kepada gadis di depannya diurungkan oleh pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu, ketika dia melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis di depannya dengan rambut tergerai. Manis. Lagi, pemuda yang memiliki rambut nanas itu berdehem.

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, Shikamaru memasukan ikat rambut gadis di depannya ke saku celananya. "Aku ketiduran tadi," jawabnya.

"Tidak aneh. Ayo, lebih baik kita pulang," ajak gadis yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Dia berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan sosok Shikamaru yang masih diam.

Shikamaru yang masih diam. Memperhatikan punggung gadis bermata biru itu sejenak. Lalu, diapun berjalan, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Tanpa ragu, pemuda yang terkenal genius itu meraih sebelah tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat dan memasukan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto ke saku mantelnya.

Naruto tidak menolak ketika Shikamaru membawa tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Lagi pula, dia sedang kedinginan.

Naruto's POV

Walaupun tidak kau di sisiku. Tapi, setidaknya ada sahabat yang selalu menemaniku. Dia baik juga perhatian. Dulu, kau sering cemburu padanya'kan? Apa sekarang juga kau akan cemburu di sana? Hah, pertanyaan bodoh. Mana mungkin kau cemburu. Memberiku kabar saja tidak.

Sudah tiga bulan kau pergi. Tapi, sampai sekarang kau belum memberiku kabar. Keterlaluan. Kau memang menyebalkan, Sasuke! Teme Jelek! Harusnya saat kau pergi, kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Satu kalimat yang membuatku harus menunggumu. Seperti, "Aku pasti pulang, Dobe." Atau kalimat lain, seperti, "Tungu aku." Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan dua kalimat itu. Jadi, artinya, kau tidak akan kembali bukan?

Ya, kau'kan Putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang dibanggakan oleh Paman Fugaku. Yang tidak pantas bersanding denganku. Gadis biasa bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto's POV (off)

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Siang hari di Universitas Konoha, Naruto sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di halaman belakang kampusnya itu. Duduk bersama di bawah pohon Sakura yang dihiasi butiran-butiran salju. Mereka menikmati teh hangat sambil membaca buku tebal mereka.

"Naru~" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink yang bernama Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Hm?" tanggap Naruto dengan mulut mengunyah keripik kentang, tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

"Kau dan Shikamaru semakin dekat saja semenjak Sasuke pergi. Apa hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari sekedar sa-ha-bat?" Tanya Sakura dengan penekanan dikata sahabat.

Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab. Temannya yang lain, yang bernama Ino, bicara dengan nada antusias. "Iya benar! Jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran ya? Kalian kalau diperhatikan serasi juga loh."

Naruto tidak menangapi ucapan teman-temannya itu. Dia terus membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya, walaupun dia tidak konsentrasi sama sekali.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru mengatakan cinta?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Kali ini, dia tidak boleh diam saja. "Kami sahabat," ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Iya, lihat Shikamaru. Dia sepertinya tidak mau jadi sahabat saja. Cara dia menatapmu di dalam kelas saja sudah berbeda," dukung Ino semangat.

"Tapi Sasuke.."

"Naru, dia sudah pergi ke Otto selama tiga bulan. Dia bahkan tidak memberimu kabar sampai sekarang. Apa itu artinya dia masih ingat padamu? Aku tidak yakin," jawab Sakura yang tidak suka melihat teman dekatnya terlalu berharap pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memberi temannya itu janji yang pasti.

"Aku setuju. Lagi pula, Shikamru sudah lama'kan putus dengan Temari-senpai." Kali ini Ino kembali bicara.

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya diam dengan perasaan campur aduk di hatinya.

**xoxoxoxo**

Naruto diam di Taman, satu jam yang lalu dia sudah tidak ada mata kuliah. Jadi, dia memutuskan pergi ke Taman sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Di Taman ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak anak kecil yang sedang membuat boneka salju. Sesekali gadis bermata biru itu tersenyum karena tingkah anak kecil di hadapannya itu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ketikan dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Ternyata, salju mulai turun. Gadis manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Merasakan butiran putih yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Mata birunya terpejam ketika butiran saju mengenai kulit tannya.

Naruto membuka matanya ketika merasakan pipinya hangat. Ternyata, sebuah kopi kaleng menyentuh pipinya. Naruto menoleh. Terlihat, Shikamaru sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Minumlah," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan kopi kaleng tersebut. Naruto menerimanya dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah tannya.

xoxoxoxo

Hari-hari yang dilalui Naruto bersama Shikamaru semakin terasa berbeda. Ya, Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya ketika dia berada begiru dekat dengan Shikamaru. Jantungnya selalu berdetak diluar kendalinya. Naruto jadi teringat ucapan teman-temannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto memiliki hobi baru jika bersama dengan Shikamaru. Menatap pemuda itu ketika Shikamaru sedang tertidur. Dia jadi suka menatap wajah Shikamrau saat tidur, terlihat lebih….menarik. ya, seperti saat ini.

"Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru masih menutup matanya. Dan membuat Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Naruto merasakan Shikamaru membenarkan posisi duduknya di bangku yang saat ini sedang mereka duduki di dekat danau.

"Perasaan ini merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru lalu menatap danau di depannya. Sementara Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke pemuda malas namun genius itu. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan ini sangat merepotkan." Shikamaru menoleh kea rah Naruto yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Aku mencintaimu, Naru."

Naruto merasa dia terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas. Tapi, dia yakin kalau ini bulan Desember dan bukan saatnya musin panas tiba.

Melihat Naruto yang merona, Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, lalu kembali memperhatikan danau di depannya. Dia tidak berharap banyak setelah ini. Asal sahabatnya tahu tentang perasaanya saja itu sudah cukup.

"Awal…"

Shikamaru menoleh. Terlihat Naruto sedang menunduk. "Ki-kita mulai dari awal…Tapi, kali ini se-sebagai ke-kekasih," ucap Naruto yang gugup luar biasa setelah tahu perasaan Shikamaru terhadapnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Dia mengerti maksud Naruto. Sebelah tangan Shikamaru terangkat, diapun mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas. "Ya.."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Shikamaru dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto ingin memulai hidupnya dari awal. Bersama Shikamaru dan tanpa 'dia' yang sudah tiga bulan menghilang dari sisinya.

"Ck, merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, dan tanpa permisi dia mencuri bibir Naruto untuk ciuman singkat. Membuat Naruto mematung, namun kembali rileks ketika ciuman selanjutnya. Buktinya, gadis berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman lembut yang diberikan kekasih dan juga shabatnya, Shikamaru.

**xoxoxoxo **owari **xoxoxoxox**

Ini fict sekuel dari fict saya yang berjudul "AKHIR"

Gomen jelek. Saia sedang mengalami WB. Oh ya, maaf ya, saia memasangkan Naruto dengan Shikamaru. Karena, saia sedang suka pair itu. Apalgi jika ingat anime dan manganya… Shikamaru yang selalu hadir untuk Naru ketika Naru sedih. Contoh, ketika Jiraiya tewas…

Setelah ini, saia akan mem-publish fict ShoAi-ShoAi saia… *gak ada yang nanya*

Saia juga mau publish fict Canon Naruto hohoho… Tapi nanti *dibejek*

Ok, akhir kata makasih sudah mau baca. Dan REVIEW! *maksa* *ditendang rame-rame*

Domo Arigatou… ^_^


End file.
